Бисексуальность
Бисексуа́льность — в широком смысле слова феномен человеческой сексуальности, который включает или может включать в себя бисексуальную ориентацию, бисексуальную идентичность и/или бисексуальное поведение. thumb|right|[[Флаг бисексуалов]] В более узком смысле слова бисексуальность — это бисексуальная ориентация, то есть одна из многих возможных сексуальных ориентаций, определяемая как эмоциональное, романтическое (платоническое), эротическое (чувственное) и/или сексуальное влечение к лицам как своего, так и противоположного пола, не обязательно в равной степени и не обязательно одновременно. Двумя другими сексуальными ориентациями являются гомосексуальность и гетеросексуальность. Американский социолог Кинси в своих исследованиях человеческой сексуальности предложил шкалу сексуальности (так называемая шкала Кинси), в которой в качестве одной из нескольких подшкал выступает гомо/би/гетеросексуальность, наряду с такими подшкалами, как гомо/би/гетеросоциальность, гомо/би/гетероэстетичность, гомо/би/гетероэротичность и др. — см. Исследования сексуальных предпочтений (Альфред Кинси). В связи с многозначностью термина «бисексуальность» в научной литературе в последнее время стало принято пользоваться уточняющими или более узкими терминами, например, говорить о бисексуальной ориентации или бисексуальном поведении, о бисексуальности в целом (как явлении) или о бисексуальности как точке на подшкале «сексуальность» шкалы Кинси, за исключением ситуаций, когда смысл термина «бисексуальность» ясен из контекста. Термин «бисексуал(ка)» и соответствующая идентичность Бисексуал — в русском языке бисексуальный мужчина. В английском языке bisexual относится и к мужчинам, и к женщинам: male bisexual и female bisexual, или bisexual man и bisexual woman. Но в русском языке принято называть бисексуальных женщин бисексуалками. Термин «бисексуал(ка)» так же неоднозначен, как и сам термин «бисексуальность»: в одном контексте он может обозначать человека с бисексуальной ориентацией, в другом контексте — человека с бисексуальной идентичностью, а в третьем — человека, практикующего бисексуальное поведение. Бисексуальная идентичность — самоидентификация в качестве бисексуала или бисексуалки. См. также * Асексуальность * Гетеросексуальность * Гомосексуальность * Лесбийская любовь * Сексуальная идентичность Ссылки (на русском) # Определение бисексуальности в Сексопедии # Проблемы общественного положения бисексуалов # Отрывок из книги Л.С.Клейна посвящённый бисексуальности # Публицистико-просветительская статья о бисексуальности # Фрейдистская точка зрения на бисексуальность # Определение бисексуальности в словаре сексологических терминов Нейронет # Бисексуальность на Российском национальном сервере геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов и транссексуалов Библиография На русском * Л.В. Жаров.Бисексуальная революция,Феникс,2003 г. (288 c.) На английском * Garrett Jones Coming Clean about Bisexuality, 2000. * Louis Crompton Homosexuality and Civilization, Cambridge, Mass. and London, 2003. ISBN 067401197X * Michel Larivière Homosexuels et bisexuels célèbres, Delétraz Editions, 1997. ISBN 2911110196 * Kenneth J. Dover Greek Homosexuality, New York; Vintage Books, 1978. ISBN 0394742249 * Thomas K. Hubbard Homosexuality in Greece and Rome, U. of California Press, 2003. http://www.utexas.edu/courses/cc348hubbard/ ISBN 0520234308 *Herald Patzer. Die Griechische Knabenliebe Pederasty, Wiesbaden: Franz Steiner Verlag, 1982. In: Sitzungsberichte der Wissenschaftlichen Gesellschaft an der Johann Wolfgang Goethe-Universität Frankfurt am Main, Vol. 19 No. 1. *W. A. Percy III.'' Pederasty and Pedagogy in Archaic Greece,'' University of Illinois Press, 1996. ISBN 0252022092 * Stephen O. Murray and Will Roscoe, et al. Islamic Homosexualities: Culture, History, and Literature, New York: New York University Press, 1997. ISBN 0814774687 *J. Wright & Everett Rowson. Homoeroticism in Classical Arabic Literature. 1998. * Gary Leupp Male Colors: The Construction of Homosexuality in Tokugawa Japan, Berkeley, University of California Press, 1995. ISBN 0520209001 * Tsuneo Watanabe & Jun'ichi Iwata The Love of the Samurai. A Thousand Years of Japanese Homosexuality, London: GMP Publishers, 1987. ISBN 0854491155 *Bi Any Other Name : Bisexual People Speak Out by Loraine Hutchins, Editor & Lani Ka'ahumanu, Editor ISBN 1-55583-174-5 *Getting Bi : Voices of Bisexuals Around the World by Robyn Ochs, Editor & Sarah Rowley, Editor ISBN 0-9653881-4-X *The Bisexual Option by Fritz Klein, MD ISBN 1-56023-033-9 *Bi America : Myths, Truths, And Struggles Of An Invisible Community by William E. Burleson ISBN-13: 978-1-56023-478-4 *Bisexuality in the United States : A Social Science Reader by Paula C. Rodriguez Rust, Editor ISBN 0-231-10226-7 *Bisexuality : The Psychology and Politics of an Invisible Minority by Beth A. Firestein, Editor ISBN 0803972741 *Current Research on Bisexuality by Ronald C. Fox PhD, Editor ISBN-13: 978-1-56023-288-5 *Изучение бифобии. (144 KB PDF). Report on the problems caused by stereotyping of bisexuals. * Bryant, Wayne M.. Bisexual Characters in Film: From Anais to Zee. Haworth Gay & Lesbian Studies, 1997. ISBN 1560238941 * en:Bisexuality